


Good Night

by Kao10



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, bellarke AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kao10/pseuds/Kao10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super cheesy fluffy nonesene, Bellarke AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

Her golden curls were spilling over the back of the couch, as Bellamy unlocked the door to their apartment he could just make out her sock covered foot, hanging over the edge of their ratty couch. he smiled softly to himself, plopping his keys down lightly into the god awful ugly bowl Octavia had made him, in her freshman art class. He padded across to the other side of the couch, stopping to admire the sight in front of him. Clarke was stretched out on their tiny-ass couch, even her petite frame was hard to scrunch onto it, Bellamy could only sit on the stupid thing.   
Her calculus textbook was laying flat on her stomach, flopped open to a page so full of equations that it made Bellamy’s head hurt just from the glance he got as he closed it. Thank god History majors only had to take minimal math classes.   
Clarke must have felt him pick up her book, for she stirred slightly in her sleep, hands flailing helplessly. Goddamn it she was cute. He knew that she probably hadn’t needed to be studying Calculus, math came so easily to her. She was probably waiting up for him to get home from his shift at the bar. And even after 3 years together and countless others nights like this, it still warmed his heart.   
“Princess?” He crouched down beside her, smoothing his hands over her face, and planting a gentle kiss on her cheek. “C’mon Clarke, it’s time for bed,” he said.   
Her blue eyes blinked up at him, the smudges of mascara causing her blue eyes to stand out even more. “Bell?” she questioned sleepily, her arms automatically locking around his neck.   
“Yea, its me Princess. Home safe... lets get you into some comfy clothes and go to bed, ok?” He tucked his arms under her legs and lifted her up, really she was so light. Her warm breath tickled his collarbone as she snuggled into the soft cotton of his t-shirt. The door to their bedroom was mere steps from the couch, and easy enough to kick open. Clarke protested slightly at being put down, but made no complaints as Bellamy undressed her, dragging his own shirt off.   
He grabbed an old one from the floor, neither of them being neat enough to clean up regularly, and slipped it onto her thin frame. She kissed him on the cheek before rolling over, pulling the covers practically over her head.   
Bellamy chuckled, heading to the bathroom to wash the bar smoke off of himself. The warm water was a relief, and he scrubbed all the days cares away, watching them swirl down the drain. Not bothering with a shirt he slid into his boxers, before switching off the rooms light. Finally, night time. this was the best part of his day, when Clarke was too tired to be stressed, when he didn’t have to worry about her and Octavia, and they could just be.   
The bed was already warm from Clarke, and Bellamy crawled over her, so that he might wrap himself around her, while still having his back to the wall. He didn’t like the idea that anything could jump out and get him, so he always had to have his back to the wall. Clarke moved closer to Bellamy and he smiled, wrapping his arms around her. She let out a little sigh, and Bellamy buried his head in the nape of her neck, breathing in the smell of her shampoo. These were the moments he lived for.   
“Good night Clarke, I love you.” Bellamy whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically just random sleep deprived thoughts on my behalf... whoops. Oh well... message me on tumblr at either pinkzinnias or belamys-princess! Xoxoxo


End file.
